Harry Potter meets The Guardian
by wordoftruthhunter26
Summary: Harry Potter gets some help agaisnt THE DARK LORD. A new trainer appears at Hogwarts.


Don't own Harry Potter wish I did would be very rich right now and would not be typing this story. I do own the Guardian character idea. Will need some ideas on what year I should place this story in I am thinking 2 or 3 I will take votes. I am thinking year 3 I hate that Lockhart guy.

Harry Potter meets The Guardian

Chapter 1

Everyone was in the great hall it was the first week of the term. The charmed ceiling was showing a beautiful sunny day, the sky was blue and there where white puffy clouds high in the sky. What no one saw was a little pinprick of blue white light start to form 10 feet above the floor. As it was forming in the four corners of the great hall high up near the ceiling that no one could see a formation of crystals started to pulse with greater and greater light. At the points of the crystal small spheres of purple light formed.

The blue and white pinprick started to grow and it looked like the castle itself was starting to fight against the forming portal. No one thought anything was wrong until the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stopped talking to Hagrid. He was listening to the castle report to him through the headmaster connection to the castle. He looked up at the light that was starting to grow larger as he watched. It got to the size of an orange and started to flash, after the second flash everyone stopped talking and looked up. By the 5th flash it was the size of a beach ball. After the 15th flash it stopped growing everyone was trying to get out of the room but the doors would not open it seemed like Hogwarts was trying to contain the portal because that's what it was of that the Head master was sure. It looked about the size of a pool a small one. Than a body fell out of the portal and it closed with a thunderous pop and a white blinding flash of light.

The teachers where in front of all the students, and together they said, "Protego" a solid wall of magic formed in front of everyone. The body that fell out of the portal started to move slowly. As the person stood up, we can clearly see a human male about 17 or 18 years of age stand up the castle fired from the four corners of the room. The rays of purple shot out as fast as lightening. The Guardian felt the rays' fire and had his hand up as the first of the rays hit him. The power behind them cracked the stone floor around him. The rays' hit the shield he had up around himself, some of them bounced off and started to do damage to the room. The house tables where hit most started to burn after the rays pasted over them and some just vanished. The floor cracked in more places, the castle was draining it's power reserves more and more energy was going through the crystal projectors they started to crack under the heat of the fire. More and more rays bounced away and started to hit shield the teachers had put up, you could tell that it took a lot of energy to keep it up even Dumbledore was feeling the strain.

Just as the shield the teachers had put up was going to fail they heard a voice. "Who ever runs this place please stop this attack I mean no harm. Please stop this attack I mean no harm." Said the Guardian. The Headmaster heard the voice and felt no lie in it so he closed his eyes and had the castle stop firing. "I have stopped the castle from attacking again." Shouted the Headmaster. "Good that was starting to hurt a little bit." Replied the Guardian. Them he passed out. Several of the teachers rushed over to the boy, Madam Pomfrey being the first to get to him.

"Well that never happened before," said Albus. Several of the teachers were standing over the young man that had come out of the portal. Several students were also near the boy that had taken fire from the castle; needless to say they were impressed. Madam Pomfrey was still checking out the boy on the floor when she said, "I think we should get him up to the hospital wing so I can get a better look at him." So she tried to float him with the levitation charm and nothing happened. This surprised a few of the teachers but Dumbledore. He conjured a pallet to put the young man on and than did the charm to the pallet. The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey walked to the doors and they opened as some of the students tried to push them open themselves.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Questions would be good. So think than ask me to clear things up. The next chapter will tell more about the newest guest to Hogwarts.


End file.
